Scales and Tails
by FelineSoul1994
Summary: The Cullens finds a dog-sized reptile eating a bird in Esme's garden. Out of fear, they catch it and put the creature in a cage. They didn't know it was special. They didn't know the creature will call someone who will change their lives forever.


** I do not own the **

** Twilight saga… no matter how **

** I wish I did… **

**Summary****:** The Cullens finds a dog-sized reptile eating a bird in Esme's garden. Out of fear, they catch it and put the creature in a cage. They didn't know it was special. They didn't know the creature will call someone who will change their lives forever.

**Chapter 1: Esme's POV**

It was a normal day, well normal for my family; the family of vampires, who live down the lane. We are the Cullens; A loving family of bloodsucking creatures. In our family going hunting for dinner in the woods is a family dinner. Kind of like how you sit around a dining table, well we run around a forest.

It was summer vacation, so the kids were home. Everyone was doing their own thing. Carlisle was in his office studying on the human cells of regeneration. Jasper was also in Carlisle's office reading up on the civil war; the time he was human. Emmett and Rosalie were doing god knows what in the garage. Alice was in the living room on her laptop doing a little online shoe shopping. To Alice, a little has no limit. Edward was working on a new piece on his beloved white grand piano. Finally, I was gathering my gardening tools to work in my beloved rose bushes.

"I'm going outside to pitter patter in my garden for a bit," I say as I walk out the back door. With my bucket full of gardening tools hanging from my arm, I put on my favorite pink gardening gloves; name brand of course. They were a gift from Alice from mother's day. She always knows what I want and how I react. Of course with a power like seeing the future, what don't you know.

As I got my second glove on, I looked up, and couldn't believe what I saw. I was frozen for two minutes tops. I think.

When my brain finally restarted, I couldn't help but let out a scream and run into my house looking for my big strong mate.

Everyone ran into the living room at my scream, and witnessed me trying to make myself invisible in Carlisle's chest. I breathed in his woodsy honey scent and felt myself start to calm down. I loved my Carly bear.

"What's wrong, honey?" Carlisle said rubbing my upper arms. Edward came up beside me.

"Was it really that big? Or are you exaggerating?" Edward asked. My oldest baby had the gift of mind reading; which is a gift and curse. I nodded my head.

_No exaggeration Edward! That thing is as big as a Saint Bernard! It puts Beethoven to shame! _I thought as I still had my face buried in my hubby's chest.

"What is it?" asked Emmett.

"There a big lizard creature in Esme's garden."

"She's afraid of a lizard?"

"Now son, you know your Mother is afraid of reptiles." Carlisle scolded our youngest.

"It was a huge lizard! It's eating a hawk as we speak!" I exclaimed finally relieving my face from Carlisle's chest. "And it's messing up my roses!"

I walked over to the window in the back door, and peered outside, sure enough the reptile was still eating away without a care in the world. It had scales, which were like an emerald green with a golden tint on the tips. It had baby thorn on its head, right above the long pointed ears. Its eyes were like a cat's eye and were the color of fire and seemed like it was glowing. Its teeth were as long as my fingers and were as sharp as my finest knife. They were currently crunching on the bones of a hawk like it was cotton candy. It had a tail that was at least two yards long, which was wagging along my beautiful roses. I turned to Emmett, the strongest in the family.

"Emmett go catch it. Put it in the emergency food cage." I ordered. He grinned and silently stalked outside. I silently watched from the safety of my house, as he snuck up behind the creature and all but snatched it from its meal. It was thrashing and trying its best to get out of Emmett's grasp. Vampires have super strength and Emmett had double that strength. That was his power.

As Emmett came inside with the reptile I hid behind Carlisle and waited till Emmett had it in the cage and the cage was locked.

"Wow, it's really pretty. I love that color." Rose admired. The reptile was shaking so much out of fear, that I felt bad, and wasn't as scared of it anymore. I was about to ask Emmett to let him loose when the damn thing did something that I never expected to happen.

The creatures body shrunk and deformed and reformed its body till the creature now had the body of a two year old toddler wearing only a leather loincloth. He had chocolate brown hair that was styled like Edward's. His eyes stayed the same. He was at least three and half feet tall. He had a cute cherub face , which was showing fear and anger. Everyone was shocked into silence.

That silence however didn't last long.

"Oh My God!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let me out!" The boy yelled. Jasper walked up to the cage and kneeled at the side of it. He studied the whining boy.

"What are you?' he inquired.

"Let me out!" The boy tried again. "I will call Momma if you don't"

Before we even had a chance to even step towards the cage to let him out, the boy tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

"Everyone cover your ears!" Alice demanded, clasping her hands on her ears. Everyone did, just as the boy let out an inhuman screech.

When he was finished, not even a second later, another and much louder screech ran through our bodies. The boy looked happy.

"Momma's coming!" He exclaimed happily.

"Emmett let him out!" Edward yelled. Another screech; or more of a roar, sounded.

This one however sounded like it was right outside my house. I ran to the back door, and gasped. In our backyard, was a real mythical dragon! Like her son, she had emerald scales, but with a silvery tint on the tips. There were long and sharp horns on her crown. She had big red cat eyes that were as bright as a freshly picked apple. She had three talons the size of my arm on each paw. She had long leathery green wings folded on her sides. Her tail was as long as Alice's yellow Porsche. Altogether she was at least nine yards tall. The boy ran past me out to the fearsome beast in my garden.

"Momma!" He exclaimed, as he embraced the beast's chest. We were all shell-shocked.

The dragon leaned down and nuzzled the boy. The dragon's eyes faded into a pinkish color.

"Um… hi dragon mam." Emmett said, as he waved.

The dragon looked up, and I have to admit the dragon was beautiful. I saw Edward nodded at my silent observation. The dragon started to shrink and form into the body of a woman. Her beauty stayed, if not intensified. She was the same height as me, at 5'10", but with more curves than Rosalie ever hoped to have. Like her son, she wore a leather wrap dress. It covered all the necessities. She had a perfect model face; high cheek bones, pouty pink lips, and a perfectly pointed nose. Her ears were like elf ears, with the tips showing through her long wavy chocolate waves of hair, which flowed down her back, stopping just below her bottom.

Adding to her beauty was the obvious bulge in her abdomen area. This she-dragon was pregnant. She rested one of her clawed hands on the top of her stomach and gave us a breathtaking smile. The boy hugged her leg, slightly hiding behind it, peaking at us from the safety of his mother. The mother walked towards us.

"Hello. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." She greeted in a voice that put our sweetened enhanced voice to shame. It was dazzling.

_This is no longer a normal day, even by our standards. _I thought.


End file.
